


Pink Fluffy Dinosaurs

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds Blair's stuffed animals absolutely irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Fluffy Dinosaurs

## Pink Fluffy Dinosaurs

by Silk

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

All things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. This work is not for profit.

Thanks to Tinnean for getting me through an interesting week that included the death of my laptop. 

This story is in first person and from Jim's POV. It switches back and forth between fantasy and reality and any dom/sub byplay is just implied.

* * *

Pink Fluffy Dinosaurs 

by Silk 

I don't think Sandburg knows that I watch him sleep. I'm not sure when I started doing it, but now I can't seem to stop. 

It's not a bad habit, like smoking, that you want to give up. It's more like an addiction that feeds itself. The more I look, the more I _want_ to look. 

That's when I saw them. The stuffed animals. 

I never should have woken him up out of a sound sleep. He can be surly when he first gets up. A trait that only a lovesick dumbass like me would find endearing. 

"Chief, are you awake? Chiiieeff? Are you awake?" 

Sandburg opened one bleary blue eye and peered at me. "You talking to me? You talking to _me_ , Jim?" 

Jesus. Sandburg as DeNiro. I was ready to come in my pants at the sound of that voice. Filled with sleep and the promise of punishment. In a good way, of course. 

I dropped to my knees and said, "Sorry," making sure to bow my head. 

Sandburg waved his hand imperiously and snorted. "Sorry, what?" 

"Sorry, sir?" 

"Good answer, Jim. Now get the hell out of my sight and make me breakfast." 

"Yes, sir," I replied obediently. 

* * *

I shook my head as if to clear it. Sandburg was indeed looking at me, but the look he gave me was puzzled, not irritated. "You okay, Jim? You look a bit flushed." 

"Um, yeah. Okay. I'm okay," I mumbled vaguely. 

Sandburg was never going to give me the time of day. Not when he had hot and cold running women. Not when he slept with fuzzy stuffed animals. Not when...wait a fucking minute! 

I _wasn't_ hallucinating. There _were_ two bright pink fluffy dinosaurs in Sandburg's bed. 

Well, there you go. Now I could see the problem for what it was. Obviously Naomi never cuddled him enough. He looked so deliciously warm and huggable that I wanted to sweep him off the bed and into my arms. 

"Jim? You don't _look_ okay," Sandburg said hesitantly. 

"I-I..." I couldn't help myself. I felt like I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. All on account of a couple of inanimate objects that were sleeping where _I_ wanted to be. 

"Jim, what is it?" 

"Those...those...things..." I pointed a shaky finger at the offending creatures and shuddered. 

"Ohhh...those? They're, um, a sleep aid." 

"Huh?" 

"You know, they help me sleep." 

"You need something to help you sleep?" 

"Not _something_ , Jim. _Someone_. Well, actually, a couple of someones." Sandburg smiled weakly like a man who knew he was in serious danger of losing what was left of his credibility. 

I moved in with a surety that I was far from feeling. Like the born warrior that I am, I couldn't stand to see anyone take what was rightfully mine. Even if they _were_ cute and pink and well, fluffy. 

I stepped between his legs, my knee nudging the telltale bulge at his crotch, and growled. Sandburg gasped as my mouth came down hard, stealing his breath along with whatever he was going to say. "Sleep with _me_ , Chief," I said hoarsely. 

"Jim!" 

"I can make you forget all about _them_. You don't need them anymore. Not as long as you have _me_." 

"Jim!" 

"Is that all you can say?" I whispered against his mouth. 

"They're no competition for someone like _you_ , Jim. They're--" 

* * *

"--not real. Jim, can you hear me? I said, they're _not_ real." 

Sandburg's voice eventually penetrated the fog that surrounded my brain. "What?" 

"These eggs, Jim. They're scrambled. You know I like my eggs over easy." The sharp rebuke was unmistakeable, even to someone whose mind was as addled as mine. 

"Sorry," I muttered, automatically assuming the position. 

Sandburg regarded me with a suspicious gleam in his eye. "Do you want to make it up to me, Jim?" 

"Yes," I whispered. I knew better than to look him right in the eye. 

"Were you dreaming about me, Jim?" Sandburg asked, his hands sliding over my shoulders. 

"Yes," I repeated in the same low voice. 

"Should I spank you?" 

"No," I whimpered, crossing my legs to prevent the throb of my cock from spasming out of my control. 

"Why not?" he asked, surprisingly gently, his voice wafting over my heightened senses like a caress. 

"Want...more," I choked out. 

"Don't I always give you what you want, Jim?" 

I couldn't answer that. I was too preoccupied with struggling to dial it down before...before... 

* * *

"Jim, you're scaring me, man. You keep talking about pink dragons and being chastised and--" 

I kissed him. I could feel him sputter for a few seconds before he settled down and accepted what I had to offer. 

When I drew back, he stared at me with that wide-eyed look that promised there would be more questions. "You kissed me." 

Technically, that wasn't a question, but it certainly qualified in my mind. "I love you," I explained. 

"I love you, too, man, but I've never...you've never...we--" 

I shut him up the only way I could. I kissed him again. His mouth opened under mine and I sank deeper and deeper into-- 

\--a zone unlike any other I'd ever experienced. 

"Jimjimjim...come back, man, I need you here with me...pleaseplease..." 

Christ, I'd never heard such naked desperation in Sandburg's voice before. Could it be that he cared just as much as I did? Or was that just wishful thinking? 

"I'm back," I said quietly, studying the face of the man whose life I valued more than mine. 

"I'm glad," he murmured, his dark blue eyes flickering with some emotion I was too afraid to identify. 

I wanted too much. I always did. But that didn't stop me from wanting it. 

"I love you, Chief. Pink, fluffy dinosaurs and all." 

He buried his face against the base of my throat and it took me several seconds to realize that he was saying something, very, very softly. 

"I love you, Jim, and I can get rid of the stuffed animals if you want." 

"No, it's okay...unless they want to watch." 

"Ya think?" he said, favoring me with a sunny smile. 

Then he kissed me with his whole heart. 

Which really was the way I wanted him. Forever. 

End 

* * *

End Pink Fluffy Dinosaurs by Silk: silkn1@att.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
